


Secret Dreams

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Captain America: Steve Rogers (2016), Dark Steve Rogers, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Hydra Steve Rogers, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Rough Sex, dubcon fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: When Steve has Tony like this - bound and helpless - it’s as close to perfection as it can be. But there’s one thing he would like to do to him, that he can’t yet allow himself just yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Secret Dreams (перевод)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501260) by [sverhanutaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya)



> Written for the [cap-ironman](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/) Bingo Card square kink:possessing/marking - and no kidding. Ties in with the _Captain America: Steve Rogers (2016)_ run. Be warned on that account and expect the dirtybadwrong you get.
> 
> This fic was translated into Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5323397
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/298285.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

It wasn’t the first time he had Tony face down on the bed, his hands bound together and secured above his head, but they hadn't done this very often. The novelty of it had yet to wear of. That Tony would let him do it, and actually seemed to _want_ him to control his body to this degree had surprised and excited him.

Excited him for more reasons that Tony couldn’t be aware of.

This had been a secret fantasy for a long time. He’d always dreamed of one day having Iron Man at his side, _truly_ at his side, but he knew that was nothing more than an idle fantasy. Tony never made anything that easy… Not until now.

He bit down on the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder and reveled in the surprised sound it drew from Tony’s lips. His lover bucked up against him, arching his back in reaction to the pleasure and pain and threw his head back against Steve’s shoulder. The movement was perfect, brought him suddenly flush against Steve, who was buried as deep inside of him as he would go now.

“You’re so good, sweetheart,” he whispered deliberately using a pet name he would never use outside this scenario, keeping his voice low, his breath ghosting over Tony’s sensitive skin. “And you’ll be even better for me, won’t you, Tony?”

A strained whimper was all the answer he got. But that was enough for today. Tony’s hands had coiled into fists and he was holding on, tried to make this last, but he was too far along already, too close to stop now. Steve wanted him to lose himself and come undone beneath him.

He was so close himself already, getting closer with every rough thrust and Tony was so open and warm… He just couldn’t slow down now. He wanted to take and own and mark, wanted Tony to take it and love it.

One day, he would leave a real mark, the one he had dreamed of drawing onto Tony’s skin for years every time he used paint to draw it on his own chest before meeting their esteemed leader. God, the Red Skull would be so displeased, no, beside himself with anger, if he ever caught wind of what Steve was thinking of every time he traced their symbol on his own skin to show his allegiance. But he would not ever learn of this. And, anyway, by the time Steve was the one in charge of Hydra the only resistance to overcome would be Tony’s. And he had no illusions about this. When Tony would find out, he would fight him tooth and nails at first.

It made this whole situation even more exciting.

He groaned, feeling his orgasm building.

Right now he had Tony; helpless and at his mercy and not aware of what Steve was thinking, not aware that Steve had pondered the option to just keep him here, mark him, own him, hide him away, countless times by now.

Even now the thought was enough… He gasped, feeling he was so close, so deliciously close, and Tony arched up again perfectly against him, angling himself perfectly to receive his thrusts and bend his neck far enough that Steve’s mouth could touch his. 

It was invitation enough. He kissed him greedily, hungry and allowed himself to pick up speed, reveling in all the fantasies of Hydra’s seal painted on Tony’s skin with deft strokes, while in his fever he could not stop his fingers from drawing the circle, innocently enough, onto Tony’s sweat slick skin. One day… One day… 

Tony’s cry of pleasure got swallowed by the kiss and finally Steve let him go, let him breath. He wanted to hear the last desperate groans as Tony let himself go, wanted those sounds to take him over the edge.

Aiming for the same spot on the neck again he bit down, hard, felt satisfaction at the hiss that escaped his lover’s lips, before he buried his face in the cushions, his muscles clenching, finally drawing an equally broken gasp out of Steve. He bit down harder, feeling the orgasm build and crash over him in waves. He rode it out, sucking on the bruised spot on Tony’s neck, his thrusts jerky and far from gentle.

“God, Steve,” Tony mumbled into the crook of his own arm.

Steve smiled against his skin, not yet pulling away, letting Tony feel his weight. Content for now that these were the only displays of ownership he could allow himself.

In a moment he would reach up and loosen the restraints. In a minute he would break the illusion and the only reminder that Tony was his would be the mark that was not low enough on his throat to be hidden by a shirt collar.

 _Today_ he had to be content with that.

He could take it and be patient.

For a little while longer.

Not long.

Just a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/152031910454/cap-ironman-bingo-fill-secret-dreams) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Searching for Meaning (The Secret Dreams Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564713) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector)




End file.
